Best kiss
by warblinginthetardis
Summary: Takes place in Eclipse. Bella's day at school is better than she expected when Edward comes up to her in the parking lot
1. School

It was the first of May. We only had a month before school was over. I was happier than ever. I was back in Forks with Bella. Being away from her was my living hell. I parked my car and walked over to where she was. Mike, Angela, and her other friends had already left when they saw me. She smiled.

"Hey," I said when I stood in front of her.

"Hey to you to. Just one more month. Then you can't argue with me anymore." I sighed, and stepped a little bit closer to her.

"Mmm. Bella, you could've been changed a long time ago." She huffed impatiently.

"Oh? And that would be how? My boyfriend is intent on keeping me human." I smiled.

"Really? Well, maybe all you need to do is accept his proposal. I'm sure he'd be quite happy to turn you then." She looked up at me. Damn it. Why did she have to make it so hard for me to make good choices?

"Oh, I know," she said. "But his condition is marriage. I'm not sure why he's so intent on it. He should already know that I only belong to him."

"I'm sure he does. He just wants to make it official. After all, he's 109. He needs to settle down." She shoved against my side and I laughed.

"Wow. Maybe I shouldn't be dating such an old man, it's gross." I leaned in.

"Uh-huh," I muttered. My cold lips met her warm ones, and she gasped. She stood up on her toes to get closer to me. I was about to break off. I didn't like my boundaries, but she'd get crushed without them. Then, Jacob Black came.

_I need to apologize to Bella. I shouldn't have told her that I'd rather see her dead. And she won't answer any of my calls. _His thoughts annoyed me more than anyone else's. I can't believe that he thought about saying that.

Well, if he was going to come up here, I might as well give him something to remember.

I crushed my self closer to her and wound my hands in her hair as he came around the corner. He stopped dead. I smiled against Bella's lips when she gasped. My hands traveled down her body, stopping briefly at the bottom of her ribs, to her waist. Almost simultaneously, her hands fisted in my hair. I heard Jacob suck in a hard breath.

"Bella," I whispered as I turned us around so her back was resting against her truck. My lips traveled down the creamy expanse of her neck. The bell still hadn't rung, and apparently people decided to tell the people that had gone inside what was happening in the parking lot. Bella had no idea. Our legs were wrapped together from the knees down, and our hips were pressed together. I growled, and Bella giggled. I pulled away. She sat down on her truck, breathless and red faced. She looked around at everyone in the senior and junior classes gaping at us. I looked around, just to see if Jacob had decided to stick around. He hadn't.

"C'mon, love. We have to get to class." She sighed and stood up. Her hair was messy, her lips a bit swollen.

"Best kiss ever. Now, it'll be kind of hard for me to agree with you when you stop. I'll always have to bring this up." I laughed and wrapped my arm around her. People parted for us. I pushed the hand that was wrapped around her waist into the back pocket of her jeans and she gasped.

"I don't think I'll be able to either," I whispered in her ear. She leaned into me and giggled happily. Mike was standing by his locker, which was near Bella's.

_Damn! That was hot! Why couldn't that have been me?_ I'm really enjoying this. Surprisingly, walking with my hand in her pocket didn't throw off my gait. When we walked by him, he was certainly shocked. Everyone was used to the regular chaste kisses we exchanged in the hall.

_What the hell? This is not supposed to happen. Why the hell is his hand shoved in her pocket? That's supposed to be me._ I laughed quietly was we passed. This is going to turn into one hell of a day.


	2. Mike and Eric

**An: Okay, so I'm not sure how many people like this story but Cierra couldn't wait any longer. I tell her that I'm going 2 update but I never do…So she threatened to send psycho bunnies after me…. Scary. So that's why this is here today. Hopefully, I'll update Last to Know every Wednesday, Your Love is a Lie every Thursday, and Best Kiss every Friday…Wow this is a long note. Please, enjoy…and review. That's important to enjoying fan fiction in a recent Forks survey…lol**

Epov

Bella and I walked into English together, now hand in hand. No need to give Mr. Berty a reason to give us detention.

"Mr. Cullen! Ms. Swan, you two are both late! Do either of you have a reason? I don't exactly want to give either of you detention.

_I don't think I really could. They're both good students…_ Good, now I don't have to come up with some stupid ass reason.

"Umm, no. Bella and I just lost track of time or something." Several people let out quiet laughs. Luckily, none of the teachers knew just how _distracted_ we were.

"Ah. I'll let you off with a warning this time. I would hate for either of your perfect records to be ruined." Bella ducked her head and blushed. I towed her gently to our table in the very back of the room. Mike glared at me the entire time until he couldn't without being obvious. But he was just a table in front of us.

Damn, this was going to be funny. Mr. Berty cleared his throat in order for the whispering to stop. But, at least he couldn't hear what they were _thinking_!

"Class, please settle down. Now today, we are going to watch Wuthering Heights." Most of the class, including me, groaned. Bella was the only one that seemed the least bit happy. "I'm only doing this because I know that most of you will not actually read the book." No one complained after that. Halfway through the movie, Bella leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed. Mike kept shooting dark glances at us. He is really never going to learn is he? Bella will _never_ be his. I heard Bella sniff beside me. I looked down at her. A single tear had escaped her eye.

"How are you crying at this? This is hardly a love story." She looked up at me and scowled.

"Edward! Cathy just died! How is that not sad?" She was absolutely in love with this horrid story.

"I'm not saying that it isn't. Just the entire theme and plot is ridiculous." She pushed my shoulder.

"Okay. You need to re-read some of the classics or something." I pressed my lips just below her ear.

"Sure, I'll do that…later." She bit her lip and blushed.

"Edward. We're in class right now." She breathed out quietly. I turned my head and saw Newton still staring at us. But now, his eyes were as wide as saucers.

_Damn! Now they can't just get it on in the parking lot but in the classroom? He's so lucky that it's dark and they sit in the very back and Mr. Berty isn't paying attention to anything! _He was close enough to see my pressing my lips against her neck and against her mouth. Hopefully then he could hear Bella's breath coming in short, breathy pants. Maybe, just faintly, he could see the blush that was pooling underneath her cheeks. He could probably see her hand clutching at the collar to my shirt.

_Oh shit. That's hot. __**She's**__hot. _Newton's thoughts were barely coherent as he watched me and Bella. He hit Eric Yorkie and got him to tear his gaze from the screen to Bella.

_C'mon! All I want to do is actually get a break from English and Mike goes and-. Oh my God. Thank you Mike! Woah. That's just…wow. I don't…I don't…even….wow. _I smiled against her lips. She probably couldn't even tell where she was.

I heard Mr. Berty get up out of his chair to turn on the lights and cut the movie off, class was about to end. I pulled away quickly and pushed Bella's chair back to where it was before. She smoothed her shirt and ran her fingers through her hair so maybe it didn't look so chaotic. My hair only looked a little bit messier because, well, it always was. Mr. Berty did a sweep of the class, so he could see if anything out of the ordinary happened during the movie. Bella looked at me and smiled. We were both trying not to laugh. Mr. Berty shrugged and dismissed us when the bell rang. Bella grabbed onto my arm as I left the class. We exchanged a look and burst out laughing at what we had just gotten away with.

"Oh my God! How did no one see that? I thought that everyone was going to be able to hear my heart pounding out of my chest!" I threw an arm casually over her shoulders.

"I wouldn't say that _no one_ saw us." She looked up at me with a bit of terror in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, of course, Newton kept looking at you and glaring at me. He just happened to turn around one to many times. Then he got Yorkie's attention. Then they both saw us." Her jaw dropped and I shrugged. "I think," I whispered in her ear. "that it's time for them to learn that you're mine and no one else's." I squeezed her waist and she giggled and hugged me back.

This is going to be a long day. But it's going to be a hell of a good one.


	3. Lauren and Jessica

Epov

Bella and I walked into lunch together and sat down at our regular table with Angela, Alice, Mike, Ben, Jessica and Lauren. About halfway through it, Jessica cleared her throat.

"So, Bella," Oh dear. This won't be fun. "I always thought that you were some nice, quiet, little reserved girl. Guess that flew out the window this morning, didn't it?" Bella looked up from our entwined hands towards her.

"Excuse me?" Now, it was Lauren's time to laugh.

'Oh, come on Bella, please. Save the whole innocence thing for someone who will believe it. _Everyone_ saw you all over poor Edward this morning. And, Mike and Eric told us about English this morning. Guess you turned into a slut. Just like we _all_ knew you would." My eyes flashed to them, and then to Bella.

"Umm, how am I a slut? I was kissing my boyfriend. Unlike you two who'll jump any guy that comes around." Everyone's mouth opened with a pop. With that, Bella stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. As I got up to follow her, I heard Alice's thoughts.

_You go talk to Bella, Edward. I'm going to handle them._ With that, I turned and walked out the double doors leading outside.

I found her leaning up against the brick wall, eyes closed. I walked up to her and put my arms around her waist. She jumped slightly. Apparently, she hadn't heard me come up.

"Hey." I breathed out. She opened her eyes and leaned into me.

"Oh, Hey." She didn't seem…sad, exactly. Just…relaxed. I leaned up against the wall beside her.

"They're wrong you know." I leaned in towards her.

"Mhm, I know. I just wanted to come out here to get away from them for a bit." As I leaned closer towards her, her heart beat picked up and her breath was coming in short pants. She looked over my shoulder at the closed double green doors that led back to the cafeteria..

"Edward…I…don't think…we…should…." She trailed off when our foreheads were touching.

"What was that?" I asked politely as I pulled back.

"Nothing. Come here." She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me towards her lips. Right then, I didn't care that anyone could walk out of the cafeteria and see us up against the brick wall, but I couldn't give a damn. Our lips touched gently once, twice. Until Bella decided that wasn't enough. And who was I to tell her to stop? She knotted her hands in my hair and feebly pulled me closer. I gently pried her lips apart and slid my tongue against her bottom lip. She gasped in surprise. I used that opportunity to slide my cold tongue into her mouth. We stayed like that until the doors slammed open. Bella and I jerked away quickly. But apparently, it wasn't fast enough. The principal stalked towards us angrily.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen. The two of you will follow me to my office. Now!" Bella sighed and slumped against me. Mr. Greene marched forward for a few strides until he noticed that Bella and I were not following him.

"Did I not instruct you two to follow me?" It seemed as though we had no other option. So, we walked the short distance to his office. It wasn't until we were almost to the office that Bella spoke.

"Oh my God, Edward. This is so embarrassing! If Charlie finds out about this I'll be dead," she whispered. I leaned toward her, so Mr. Greene couldn't hear me.

"Bella, love, I'm so sorry about this," I murmured. She snorted quietly.

"Are you kidding? I'd face the principal 100 times if you would kiss me like that more often." I smiled and squeezed her waist gently. By this time, the two of us were sitting side by side on the opposite side of the principal's desk. He had both of our files on his already cluttered desk and was reviewing them slowly.

"Well," he drawled out, "this is a very, very sad day indeed. Neither of you have ever been in serious trouble such as this. Now, because of your outstanding records, I will give you two options. One, I can call each of your parents and they can deal with the two of you however they see fit." Bella visibly cringed.

"Or," he continued, "the two of you can attend one in school suspension. But, before you decide, remember that ISSP is an all day thing, and neither of you will be able to leave." Bella and I exchanged a quick glance before we both looked at the principal and said in unison, "ISSP."


	4. Charlie

Epov

Bella and I walked to my car after the day was over, and it seemed that everyone heard about what had happened after lunch. It didn't bother me. I was much happier knowing that now people seemed to understand that Bella and I were together and no one was going to change that. Bella on the other hand, seemed a little embarrassed that everyone knew every detail, exaggerated or not, about what happened. She didn't say a word until we were in my car, she just blushed as people seemed to part for us.

"Oh my God, Edward. How did today go so crazy?" she asked as she burst into a laughing fit once I pulled out of the school parking lot. I smiled and looked over at her.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure." I replied as honestly as I could. I was only afraid to mention that Jacob was there to see the first kiss, because I knew that if I did, she would be very mad at me, and what way is that to ruin a perfect day?

"Oh well. At least everybody knows that there's no way in hell they're going to get in between us now." She looked at me and laid her head on my shoulder. How was it that she seemed to know exactly what I was thinking but I could never decode her thoughts? And somehow, I'm the mind reader? It only took me five minutes to get to Bella's house, and the drive was relatively silent except for Bella's Breathe Carolina cd playing in the background. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway when I pulled up, which wasn't all that odd. It just seemed like it should be, given all of what had happened today. Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God. If he's not here then I don't have to explain anything." I laughed a little at her and earned a playful shove at my shoulder. She turned towards me and looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"So, since Charlie isn't here do you want to come in?" Even if I had wanted to, I couldn't have said no. The two of us went inside, only to find that the school had called Charlie to inform him of exactly what had happened at school earlier. Bella and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh my God. It's a good thing that we got here before Charlie. Because if he heard that voicemail I'd probably be under house arrest again." For the next half hour, the two of us sat at the kitchen table while Bella did her homework. She probably would have been done earlier if I hadn't have been kissing her at regular intervals.

"Edward, some of us have an English test next week to study for. Not all of us have photographic memories," she said as I kissed her forehead.

"I know." Her surrender was evident. She closed her textbook and leaned in towards me. When our lips met, ice and fire. But, somehow it was different. Maybe it was just that no one was there to see it. It was that private kiss that I had been waiting for all day. Even though I was elated that people now seemed to understand that Bella was mine, it was nice not having to prove anything to anyone. It was just me and Bella.

Without breaking the kiss, I pulled her up and the two of us pressed against the kitchen counter. She opened her mouth to me and our tongues struggled for dominance. My fingers braided themselves in her hair as she tugged on my unruly hair. I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Almost simultaneously, Charlie walked into the kitchen. We pulled away from each other quickly and looked at him. Bella ran her hand through her hair and smoothed out her shirt. Charlie's face went from pale to red in two seconds flat.

"Bella," he spit through gritted teeth "can I talk to you for a minute." He didn't ask, he demanded. She sighed and ducked her head. Once she left the room, he turned towards me.

"I think it would be best if you go outside." I wanted to explain, even if the explanation would have made no sense to him, but the look on his face suggested that he wouldn't have listened.

**(AN; I don't know if Bella would actually like Breathe Carolina, but I do! Soooo yeah…)**

**P.S: Review or PM me to tell me if you want to hear the conversation between Bella and Charlie or if you want me to skip to the result of said conversation. And also if you want it to be in Bella's point of view or Edward's. (:**

**P.P.S: I updated more than once this month! Yes! :)**


	5. The talk

Bpov

"Bella, come back in here, please," Charlie called. I walked back in, only to find that Edward had left. I didn't hear Charlie say anything to him, but then again, I wasn't listening too closely. Suddenly, I wondered what had Charlie said to make Edward leave. When I was back in the kitchen, I saw Charlie. He was leaning against the counter on the other side of where he had found me and Edward, so I leaned against the opposite counter, facing him.

"Dad, where's Edward?" I asked once I saw he wasn't there.

"I told him that it would be best if he left," he replied.

"And why would you do that?" I asked coolly. He just shook his head, not wanting to reply to my question, obviously.

"Now, you know why I want to talk to you right?" he asked. I looked up from the floor to look at him. His face wasn't beet red like it was a few minutes ago, but it wasn't back to its regular pale tone yet. I just nodded in response. He let out a huge sigh.

"Look, Bells. I know that you're eighteen and that the two of you are pretty serious. But that doesn't mean that I want to walk in from work and see you two on my kitchen counter. And I'd hate to know that you were pressured into anything.." he trailed off. It took me a few seconds to grasp what Charlie had said, but once I got it, I was on the defensive.

"Okay, no. Edward would never do anything like that." Charlie huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Bella, you can't possibly know what goes on in that boy's head. But, whatever the case may be, I'd much rather you got some distance between the two of you." Again, I could hear all of the implications in his voice.

"Dad, you have got to understand that Edward and I are a package deal. You can't just separate us like that, it's not easy." Before I was even finished Charlie was slowly shaking his head.

"See Bella, you say these things now. But you're in high school! Eventually, the two of you are going to go your separate ways. Either you're going to go to different colleges, or you'll break up. High school romances just are not made to last!" I turned away, angry tears pooling in my eyes.

"See that's where you're _wrong_! Edward and I love each other. No stupid fight or any other reason will get between the two of us. And just because you and mom didn't last doesn't mean that Edward and I won't make it!" He sighed and pushed himself off the counter.

"Look, I'm not going to fight with you today. I don't want to have to ground you again over something as ridiculous as this, but I would appreciate it if you and him put some distance between the two of you before you get hurt." And with that he walked into the living room, leaving me there. I huffed and walked outside, fervently praying that Edward would still be there.

The rain started to pick up the second I walked out the door and into the driveway. His Volvo wasn't there, but I wasn't convinced that Edward had left. He wouldn't be scared off by Charlie. I stood for another minute, hoping that he would appear. The rain steadily picked up and soon I gave up and decided to just go inside. As I turned towards the house, a pair of strong, cold arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards him. I gasped and twisted around as quick as humanly possible. He stood in front of me gold eyes sparkling, rain darkened bronze hair partially obscuring his pale forehead, with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Edward," I gasped. "I thought that you had left." I looked up at him, fighting to keep the falling rain out of my eyes as I spoke. He pushed my soaked hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my left ear.

"Bella, you should know that I would never just leave you. I just had to park my car somewhere else and stay away till the two of you were finished talking." His voice caressed like liquid velvet, and he traced my face lightly with his fingertips.

"Edward, he said that he wants us to put some distance between the two of us. I don't think I can do that," I mumbled into his chest.

"Bella, love. He didn't mean that. He felt like he had to because he's a dad. At first he meant it, but then he remembered how you were when I left you." Edward visibly shuddered at the thought, and I hated that he had seen me like that, even through Charlie's memories. "And he realized that would never want to see you like that again." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me.

When our lips touched, lightning cracked across the sky, lighting the grey for just a second.

Our kiss communicated everything that we had left out. Our lips spoke of the passion and love and commitment shared by the two of us. It was everything that you see in the movies but it's just so cliché that you think it would never happen in reality. The rain continued to soak us through but we just didn't care. Hands down, that kiss was the best kiss, the one I had been searching for.

**Haha! I feel kind of accomplished. Umm, this might just be the end. Unless of course I get a good number of reviews asking for a few new chapters. (: sorry all of my chapters are short in all of my stories by the way...**


End file.
